To dive underwater, a diver may employ different pieces of equipment. One example piece of equipment can be a breathing apparatus that includes an oxygen tank, hoses, and a mouthpiece. This breathing apparatus can enable the diver to stay underwater for a significant period of time. However, employment of the breathing apparatus can provide drawbacks. In one example, the driver cannot verbally communicate due to the mouthpiece and the fact that the diver is underwater. Therefore, communication for the diver while underwater can be limited. This can be a serious situation based on circumstances, such as when emergency circumstances occur.